The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device including a cell region and a peripheral circuit region are formed, and that have buried contacts and a plurality of intersecting interconnection lines.
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the design rule of semiconductor devices has been reduced. That is, as the sizes of semiconductor devices are scaled down, processes for forming interconnection lines and buried contacts between the interconnection lines have become more complicated, which makes it increasingly more difficult to fabricate semiconductor devices. For example, if the integration density of semiconductor devices increases, a level difference between a cell region and a peripheral circuit region may also increase, which may cause abnormal patterns to be formed in subsequent processes.